


Keep Breathing

by Press (Minum)



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Edging, Handcuffs, Kink, M/M, PWP, Pre-Established Relationship, Smut, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minum/pseuds/Press
Summary: There were things that Shinichi did almost without thinking about them, and they were so cruel and horrible that Kaito thought he would hate him for it. The look on his face was empty and detached, but the slight glimmer of a smile laid behind it. He was holding himself back. Every inch of Kaito's body sang with electric pleasure. His fingernails dug hard into his palms and he heard, rather than felt, the handcuffs clink together. If he weren't tethered to the headboard, this would have ended hours ago. Or, at least he assumed it had been hours.





	Keep Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a WIP, even though it's finished, in a manner of speaking? Sometimes I cherry-pick edits after re-reading stuff, so occasionally lines or phrases will change. Thanks for bearing with me!

* * *

There were things that Shinichi did almost without thinking about them, and they were so cruel and horrible that Kaito thought he would hate him for it. The look on his face was empty and detached, but the glimmer of a smile laid behind it. He was holding himself back. Every inch of Kaito's body sang with electric pleasure. His fingernails dug hard into his palms and he heard, rather than felt, the handcuffs clink together. If he weren't tethered to the headboard, this would have ended hours ago. Or, at least he assumed it had been hours.

Shinichi had turned off the clock on the nightstand. In front of it was his wristwatch and cellphone, and his bedroom had never had a proper wall clock in it, so he was cut to relying on his mind for placement, and all he knew was that it felt like it had been hours. Tears rolled down the sides of his face. Every time Shinichi's fingers brushed against his cock, it jumped to attention, twitching against his stomach. He strained against the feeling of his fingers inside him, thick and insistent. The sensation of being in his lap and at his mercy was nice in itself, Kaito mused.

His head felt disconnected and at random intervals he found himself feeling remarkably level-headed, enough to really think about things like that. Then, Shinichi would press hard into his sweet spot, and it would send another jolt through his body, so intense that he convulsed as though he'd been struck by lightning. His thighs squeezed around Shinichi's wrist as he rocked against him, mindlessly thrusting as he approached his orgasm. The detective pulled them apart again, holding his hips down into the mattress and keeping him in place until he came down from his peak. His thumb never left the underside of his cock.

It was sore. He was aching. It had been hours.

"K..." He said, his mouth barely cooperating. He hadn't tried to form real words in so long. He could feel himself climbing- the way it felt just before a rollercoaster plummeted. It was impending. He wasn't sure that he could handle even just one more. So he tried again. "K... K-Ku..."

"Kudou..." His voice was thick with tears and he cleared his throat, earning a small, almost not-really-there smile from the detective who sat between his legs and passively observed him. He didn't respond to his voice. Instead, he flicked his fingers inside him, in that same, maddening gesture. It amplified into an unbearable heat and then, just as he was cresting onto the edge of torture, he screamed, "Kudou- Kudou!"

"Hmm," Shinichi responded, one eyebrow raising as his fingers withdrew from his oversensitive body.

His hands glided over him, and suddenly, he was dropped back into another calm, even break. His hips unconsciously pulled towards his hands. He wanted it- wanted it again, without any of the pain this time. His thighs were crisscrossed with fingernail marks from maybe halfway in, and they were still pink, but they didn't hurt now. At least, they were nothing compared to this. The tingling, numb sensation that spread over him was now the backdrop to even the lulls in the storm. He let out a soft, puff of air. His bangs were starting to slide into his face, and, automatically, Shinichi reached over and combed them aside, his thumb running along his cheek.

He had finished with him some time ago. Shinichi had the clarified, clear-minded look that he always did after a hard round of sex, especially after a case like today's. Kaito always found it brutally unfair for Shinichi to be able to make love to him and keep him on the brink for as long as he did. To push him to the edge and hold him there- to prolong things was so _like_ him. It felt like it had been years since Shinichi fucked him properly, held him, holding his jaw as he kissed him and then collapsing breathlessly back into the sheets when they were done. Kaito liked those soft nights. Realistically, he supposed he had enjoyed something like it just a while ago, but even then, it hadn't really been fair.

And even so, it had been hours.

There was no way it _hadn't_ been hours.

The thought made another wave of fatigue wash over him. He could tell he was close to the point where his body wouldn't be able to hold out any longer. He would start to shiver uncontrollably. His muscles, weak and distended, would give out and crumble. He slumped, relaxing his arms and legs, but it wasn't enough to keep it back. He felt his fingers quiver, and he heard the chain of the handcuffs creak against the wood.

His wrists had been raw and numb since the beginning. If he hadn't sacrificed them early on, he would have suffered every time he pulled against them. Every earth-shattering impact would have been dulled with the sensation of his wrists slicing against the sharp edges.

"Kudou," He mouthed slowly. Weakly. No sound, just vibration.

He felt Shinichi's thumb swipe just under the head of his dick, and he tensed, pulling his body upward like a surgery patient waking in the middle of an operation. Settle down, he told himself, and begrudgingly, he eased back under for the knife.

"Relax," Shinichi responded.

Sometimes, Kaito wanted to choke him. In moments like that, where it was all he could do to move his mouth, he was the most susceptible to thinking of revenge. It took him right back to those chilly nights where the wind cascaded over their shoulders and their eyes were connected, glassy and severe. Before they knew things about each other that would compel them to care, and a very short while before their tangled web of agreements and stale-mates led to this dangerously ambiguous relationship. Breaking up his thought process for perhaps the thousandth time that night came another quick peak-

The detective held him through that one too, until the bucking and struggling and whimpering ceased, until he could breathe normally. He was pathetic again. The urge for revenge dissipated.

"Kudou," He sobbed, his hips grinding up against his hand. Fresh, warm tears dribbled down the sides of his face and rolled down his bare neck. He watched him smile, and then correct himself indignantly.

He let out a long, tired gasp and sagged. The sheets were cool to the touch as his legs finally gave out and his feet slid from under him. His thighs were slick with sweat. He was succumbing, just as he knew he would. His legs were already starting to tremble, even relaxed. His head tilted back and he peered reverently at Shinichi as he drew his finger gently up the base of his cock. He squeezed him, his thumb and index finger pinching together around the head. He was sticky. Wet, warm. Drying, flaking, and dribbling all the same.

When had all of this started?

"You can go for a little longer," Shinichi assessed.

"No," Kaito gritted out. His eyes were wide. Pleading.

"You can."

"I... I ca-can't," He managed. It took too much effort. He felt his lungs shrink. He couldn't breathe. "I said no."

Shinichi leaned over, sighing and glancing at his phone. He held the screen away from him. He registered the time and Kaito could see it on his face. It was carefully controlled, but he knew that look, and he knew that it had been more than just hours.

"Ten more minutes."

He sobbed. Shinichi ran his broad palms over his stomach, up to his chest, and then back down to his thighs. The backs of his fingers traced from his ankle to his kneecap, and all the while, he was hushing and cooing for him to calm down and relax, because ten minutes, really, wasn't long. He wasn't really comforting him. Kaito knew he liked this part. Soothing him, bringing him down, and all the while knowing that he was going to continue to torment him as soon as he caught his breath. He could hear the delight in his voice. It was almost as though he was just teasing him, and he could barely keep himself from laughing at his expense.

Ten minutes?

"I c-" Kaito strained again, his stomach tightening as he pulled against the headboard. Shinichi was doing it- _that-_ with his fingers again while he stroked him with his other hand, and he couldn't take it. His legs sprung up off the bed and he was kicking, digging his heels in and barely holding out. His lips felt unfamiliar. He looked desperately at Shinichi. Panic. _Panic._ He was going to lose his mind. A moment of clarity hit him, and even as his mouth opened to speak, his words and sentences ran together. "Please, no, seriously. Seriously, I can't anymore- you- don't- Please, I can't do it- I can't- I can't-"

"Ten minutes," Said Shinichi. Then, narrowly avoiding his foot as he twisted on the bed, he said, "Or, I'll make you come until you can't anymore."

And it sounded like heaven. It sounded so good, it was all he wanted- but then, the aching feeling settled in his cock again, and he remembered how it had been last time- coming, again and again, crying, choking, then coming more, finally shaking in exhaustion and on the brink of slipping under. Similar, but sore in different places than he was now. He remembered that. This could end. He just wasn't sure which was worse.

"You can do this, can't you?" Shinichi encouraged.

"No," Kaito moaned. "No. No, no, no-" His voice cracked. A sharp inhale punctuated the gap in his begging. "No, no-"

"Hold still."

"I can't," He pleaded, his head tilting back, tears pooling at his collarbone. They gleamed against his skin, as flushed and glossy as he was. "I said I- I can't."

"Yeah, you can."

He couldn't tell how many times he came close after that. Shinichi's voice was like a metronome. He latched onto the smooth tone, focusing as hard as he could on the way he sounded. The frazzle at the ends of his syllables. The tempo of his voice. The rhythm. He had lost control of himself. He struggled as though he'd be able to pull the cuffs apart or break the solid headboard with brute strength. On every thrust, he writhed in kinetic agony, but he forced himself to stare into his eyes and _listen_. Anything to keep his thoughts off of 'ten minutes'.

He nodded, his eyes wide, his face beet red as he held his breath in stuttering, pressured intervals because he couldn't control his screaming. He was obvious about it, but it was too late for him to change that by the time Shinichi noticed what he was doing and stopped speaking.

"Oh, please."

Frustration boiled up like magma. It was different from the vendetta he'd had earlier. He felt it pool in his lungs and the look he directed at Shinichi, filled with white-hot anger and resentment, seemed to earn another reaction from him. He moved closer so that Kaito couldn't kick him effectively, glancing up at the ceiling with an above-it-all smirk. Kaito's length was dripping and swollen in his hands, and he watched his muscles ripple with every motion he made. His screams reverberated against the walls, and Shinichi was smiling.

He wanted to choke him. He was almost glad for the handcuffs.

"F-uhh- Fuck you," Kaito growled as he felt him speed up.

Shinichi glanced up at him, and then back down to his task. His thumb slid over the head of Kaito's cock, and he jolted. "What's that?"

"I've be- been- Oh! Fuck you!"

Maybe he would have gotten a punishment any other night. But now, Shinichi's hand slipped aimlessly against his thigh and his dick twitched as he finally let him go. Kaito almost felt thankful- but he knew what it meant. Instantly, he felt his pace pick up, his fingers thrusting into him harder and faster. His body was already on fire, Kaito thought, as his eyes closed and he felt darkness creep into the sides of his vision. His climax was close.

He was close.

Closer than Shinichi had ever let him come. Shinichi's hand wasn't yet on his cock to choke off his orgasm and as he opened his eyes to stare tearily at him, he realized he might be receiving a punishment, after all.

"Ah... m'gonna.... come," He stammered out. "I can't do it anymore..."

"No, you're not," Shinichi said.

"I-" Kaito inhaled. "I'm gonna come. I'm- Kudou?"

"You're not allowed yet."

He couldn't. He couldn't hold himself back for any more than just once. His back arched. He moaned. His blood pulsed. He couldn't do it on his own, he was going to come. His body wasn't cooperating with him. He had nothing to squeeze around to stave it off himself, and he was already too close. Before he could think, he was running off at the mouth again.

"Shinichi- Please, please, I don't wanna- I don't- I _can't,_ I can't do it, no, I'm gonna come-"

No response.

Oh, _God,_ he thought, as he laid back against the bed. He was there. Then, at the cusp, everything in his head went blank. He could tell he was pulling, again. His wrists came into focus, somehow, and he felt them again. Sparks of pain, enough to tether himself. Just briefly, he caught a glimpse of Shinichi's face.

It lasted too long. He felt pressure mounting. He couldn't hold it back, and his body contorted around the feeling as he desperately tried to contain himself. He couldn't see the horizon of it until he felt what he thought was himself going numb. Then, inexplicably, it receded. This time, he could tell it was lowering.

As soon as he was through the bulk of it, he felt his arms give out and the rest of his body progressively relaxed as it pulsed back down. Over the course of what felt like an eternity, he lowered into the sheets. Shinichi's hands were rubbing his calves idly. He couldn't feel anything.

"See?" Shinichi said, leaning over him. "That wasn't so hard."

The chains on the handcuffs clicked together jovially and he barely comprehended the feeling of his arms slumping as he was released. Still above his head, his wrists met the soft pillow. The fabric almost stuck to them. He thought the top layer of his skin might have been gone, but he couldn't worry about it. He felt blood circulating back to his fingertips. He breathed in. Just breathed.

Shinichi pulled back and slipped the handcuffs into his pocket. The key went back onto his ring. Kaito watched him, still trembling. He was free now- he tested his legs and arms as though he were in a new body.

"Can..." He swallowed, still painfully aware of his aching cock brushing against his stomach. His hands flexed above his stomach. A little bitterly, he asked, "Can I do it, or do I have to wait?"

"No. I'm doing it."

Not relieved yet. He felt Shinichi shift downward after kissing him gently, his button-down wrinkled at the stomach and rolled up to his elbows. His tongue against his stomach tickled. His thighs spread instinctually and he felt Shinichi's soft bangs against the inside of his thigh. Eye contact. He watched him open his mouth, and- anticipated- he took the head of his length into his mouth.

The feeling sent him through the roof. His hips jumped upward again, and Shinichi grasped his thighs. He threaded his fingers through his hair, maybe a little too tightly, and thrust upward. It felt incredible- the pillowy insides of his mouth outlined with the sharp, jagged edges of his teeth- and it was almost more than he could handle. He was so sensitive already. He had been fighting his muscle memory to resist, and everything felt like too much dry friction, even as Shinichi's mouth glistened and his saliva dripped onto the sheets. It was searingly hot. Shinichi pulled away briefly, but he was at an odd angle and Kaito couldn't really see his face. He didn't need to. He could feel him.

He tightened his fist, his head tilting back as he pumped into his mouth. Fast. Hard. The aching, familiar stinging sensation welled up, and it took everything in him to give in this time. He forced himself to lay back against the bed. Shinichi pulled back for air, and Kaito's fingers slipped out of his hair, falling on his shoulder. Kaito's arm raised and clutched at the pillow over his head, his hand immediately overlapping Shinichi's on his member, because he couldn't care anymore, he was done. Shinichi watched him as he clumsily jerked off for a bit before grabbing his wrist.

"Hey," He said, and the warning made Kaito whine. But the damage was done. Kaito was close. Shinichi took him into his mouth again, his nose burying into tame, black curls and letting his hands grasping at his thighs and holding them against the bed. Every second of it was driving Kaito closer, and above him, Shinichi could hear his ragged, labored breathing and short, tired moans.

His voice was hoarse. Thin. "M'close..."

Shinichi sucked harder, one hand sliding from his thigh to his stomach as he felt him stiffen. His hands left his hair a tangled mess and rose, straining at first as he bucked into Shinichi's mouth, and then digging into the bedsheets. Silence. His mouth flooded. He exhaled through his nose as he spilled over- and it was thick and hot, and salty. Bitter the way he was used to. He was used to this. He pulled away, his lips closing over his head, one hand instinctually cupping his chin as he rose.

Kaito was almost satisfied.

His hands shakily went to his face and he rubbed the tears from his eyes. He brushed through his hair with his fingers. He put himself together slowly and carefully and within his means. Shinichi's thumb swabbed against his bottom lip, and Kaito loved the way it looked. His mouth was wet and his lips were shiny with saliva. It was all he could do to lay there and admire him until he reached for a tissue on the nightstand, and then he suddenly had just enough energy to score revenge.

"Oh, no," He grunted, leaning up and holding him back. His hand cupped the nape of his neck, and his other hand pressed against his mouth. He gave him that sly, infuriating look over his hand and reveled in the way his shoulders hiked up. Shinichi saw the same glimmer he used to see then, spiteful, capricious. There it was. He was the same rebellious delinquent as always. "You're swallowing. Come on. Come on."

So quick that he did.

(He might have done it anyway).

Kaito pulled his hand away and kissed him before he could even say it. He swayed slightly against him, the sheen of sweat on his body. Shinichi could feel it on his arms and his neck, and he tasted it on his lips. He felt him slipping and he followed him, sinking back into the mattress. He laid on top of him, feeling the heat radiating off of him and basking in the soft, wavering energy of his body. He let him nuzzle his face into the crook of his neck.

"Mature of you," He sighed.

"If I weren't so tired, I'd make you do it again," Kaito retorted softly.

"If you weren't so tired, I'd do it again without you having to ask."

He adjusted his legs against Kaito's and felt him draw his fingers through the feathery hair at the base of his neck. He dragged his calloused palms from his hips to the side of his ribs, and then back down, tracing over the marks and scars on his body. He was tender, now. Sweet. Shinichi. He looked up at him. Kaito's head was back on the pillow and he was staring hazily at the ceiling, one arm up as he rested his hand over his forehead.

Shinichi rose, sitting up and leaning to grab his phone off of the nightstand. He turned it on, holding the screen away from his face so he could see the timer. Wordlessly, he stuck it over Kaito's face and saw him register the numbers as well.

"Three and a half hours," He read listlessly.

"Yeah." Shinichi pulled the covers up from where they had been bunched up at the base of the bed.

Kaito rolled onto his side as well, and Shinichi piled the covers onto his shoulders. He was quiet, now. Drained. Just as passive as Shinichi had been in the beginning. There was a light in his eyes that Kaito couldn't look at without feeling a mix of embarrassment and affection.

He groaned and shifted, as though to pull away from his touch. _"Three hours..."_

Shinichi laughed, coy and annoying, and slipped his arm over his waist as he laid down at his side, cozying up to him from behind. "Nicely done. That's a new record."

Kaito turned over, adjusting himself and pulling the sheets back up as he peered at him. Shinichi grinned at him.

"What?" Shinichi asked innocently. As though he hadn't just put him through hell.

Kaito shifted, one hand under the pillow to prop his head up as he gazed at him. Affection crackled between them like static electricity. Neither of them spoke, and finally, Kaito spread his arms. Shinichi moved in closer against his chest and he pulled the sheets under his arm.

"I'll make dinner tomorrow if you want."

"Yikes. Is that supposed to be my reward?"

"It's separate." He hesitated. "I figured you'll be tired after running around with the police."

He yawned. "I guess. I planned for it to be kinda in-and-out, though, so we'll see."

"You think you'll get away with it tomorrow?" There was a thoughtful silence between them both. It was relaxed. Loving. The conversation and the mood didn't match up, but it was what always happened after nights like these. "I'll be there, you know, at the heist."

"Mm. Well... I came up with something yesterday and I’ve been working it over." Kaito's hand ran through Shinichi's hair. "I can't wait for you to see it. You want an early hint?"

"I'll wait for your notice. As if I want a hint from you..."

"You just look so good when you're putting yourself into overdrive trying to figure my act out before it's even over," Kaito mused above his head. Then, coyly, he added, "Such a turn-on."

"You're getting cocky," He mumbled.

"Always. I'm confident." Kaito's eyes closed lightly. "I've got you this time, just watch."

"And if you do pull it off..."

"You'll owe me double."

"Sure. And you probably have ideas for what you'd want if you did win, right?" Shinichi suggested to humor him.

Grandly, Kaito said, "You don't know the half of it."

"But tell me."

He rolled his eyes up, as though he had only just thought of it. Then, a little softer, he said, "I want a romantic, candlelit dinner with you. You can help me cook. We'll make something together. You know, I don't trust you with a knife or seasoning..."

His voice was a husky murmur, worn with fatigue. "Then we'll watch a movie and go to bed... And I'll make love to you. Slow. Gentle... It'll be nice. Not like this."

It was exactly what he would have expected- the tenderness and passion that was so characteristic of him _._ It didn't matter that they were both only just getting in from a heist where Shinichi had ruthlessly tracked him down and attempted to put him in handcuffs once and for all, or that Kaito had just as tenaciously evaded him and continued to elude the police. There were days when all Shinichi wanted from the world was his brimming compassion and the gentle way he held him. Maybe, in another life, he would be able to enjoy it whenever he wanted. But if he got a little wistful during the daytime, it was really no one's business but his own.

These nights belonged to Kaito.

He waited for the thief's suggestion to settle as though he expected more- he knew it set Kaito off when he did. "And... That's it?"

"Oh, leave me alone..." Kaito drawled. "I'm a simple man. I want dinner and a movie."

A soft chord of laughter. "We'll see about that heist tomorrow."

Kaito rolled his eyes, inwardly praying it went off without a hitch. That's how it always was. His detective was self-assured and relied on his abilities, and Kaito simply begged for a good day. He was too tired to consider much else. His eyes were already having a hard time staying open, but he had to hang onto the sight of him for every last minute that he could get. Come morning, he'd be alone in bed, and he'd be hunted once more. One of these days, he figured dreamily, things would be a little more permanent, but at the moment, it was all he could do to hold him in his arms and slowly drift off into sleep.

Nights like these, he thought, in his last few wakeful seconds.


End file.
